tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
TvKids
TvKids is a fan-made channel by Jonah that's me and Kadazja my Sister the Channel was originally called The-All-Around-Channel Launched then was only know as TvKids August 2012 TvKids takes a lot of Shows on regular tv like Spongebob, Charlie Brown, Sesame Street, and others but TvKids has shows that are made by Jonah amd Kadazja amd some and we add another season to a show like Word World Charlie Brown The Online site Luanched June 7 2014 Each Month has a Different Logo for the Channel and Each Month Focuses on 1 or more topics since January 1 2014 Launched August 29 2012 Picture Format *1080i (HDTV) *480i (SDTV) *Country United States *Formally Called May 15 2012-August 29 2012 * On Commercials TvKids will nearly always play song from a show or Radio TvKids has got Over 400 songs TvKids Songs Started September 6 2013 on TvKids Most of the Sesame Street Episodes between 1970s-2000s it only had the main episode not the cartoon Clips but the 2010s has most of them but never Elno's World But Elmo the Musical yes On TvKids Bert and Ernie is a Seperate Show and the season are based on How bert and ernie look and sound not on Seasme Street Season and made up the Aridates and the dates that they aired on TvKids the show has 4 seasons On TvKids Grover and Mr. Johnsen is a Seperate Show on TvKids This Show goes by The Looks and Voices It has 3 Seasons The Letter of the Day and Number of thw Day was thought of July 23 2015 but was out August 1 2015 Rare Tvkids is a Channel we're the shows on TvKids get off go to this channel was Luanched March 2016 Online for Rare TvKids is not out Yet but will be January 1 2017 Blocks treehouse August 1 2017 Guess What August 1 2017 Miss match May 9 2017 The Weather Report March 28 2015 Around the world September 23 2016 Super Sonic Science January 24 2014 Arts n crafts December 2 2016 Music time March 31 2014 Friendship is fun May 23 2015 Ready Set Read June 3 2016 Mathematics May 23 2016 Word of the Day January 3 2017 Number of the day August 1 2015 Letter of the day August 1 2015 TvKids 1 TvKids 2 TvKids 3 TvKids 4 TvKids Information TvKids (Also Known as The All-Around Channel) Bubble Guppies (October 23 2012-Present) Clifford the Big Red Dog (October 2 2012-Present) Curious George (March 29 2014-Present) Max and Ruby (August 27 2016-Present) Martha Speaks (October 24 2013-Present) on TvKids Marthat gets Spooked and Matha is Cursed were Pilots My Big Big Friend (August 29 2012-October 17 2016)-(October 2 2017) moved to Rare TvKids then moved back to TvKids Bert and Ernie (April 17 2014-Present) Spongebob (May 12 2013-Present) Pororo the Little Penguin (September 11 2014-Present) Charlie Brown (August 13 2013-Present) on TvKids the Pilot was A Charlie Brown Celebration Sitting Ducks (April 12 2014-Present) moved to Rare TvKids Kipper the Dog (July 1 2014-August 2 2014) Moved to Rare TvKids and is getting removed from that in November 29 2017 Wimzie's House (October 25 2016-Present) Allegra's Window (September 30 2014-Present) Grover and Mr. Johnsen (June 23 2014-Present) on TvKids the Pilot is Grover and the Windy Day Sesame Street (March 20 2014-Present) Nicky Ricky Dicky and Dawn (August 14 2016-Present) The Secrect Life of Toys (September 24 2014-Present) on TvKids the Pilot was Who shares Wins/Giveaway and has multiple seasons after Dragon 2004 (August 11 2013-Present) What's Happening (June 23 2015-Present) On TvKids the Pilot was Food Poisining but is going to Rare TvKids November 12 2017 Olivia the Pig (September 28 2014-March 31 2016-(then)-October 29 2016-Present) the show got on Rare TvKids then got back on TvKids then is going back to Rare TvKids December 1 2017 Word World (October 16 2014-Present) A Season 4 by TvKids Is planned January 2 2017 It's A Big Big World (December 13 2013-Present) Big and Small (March 11 2015) Dragon Tales (October 3 2012-Present) On TvKids May 24 2016 Dragon Tunes has Been added to the show in between both of the segments Rubbudubbers (August 11 2013-March 22 2016) the Show got Rare TvKids and may get off on November 18 2017 Backyardigans (December 12 2013-Present) The Mighty Jungle (November 1 2013-Present) Little Bill (September 17 2014-Present) Mike The Knight (October 23 2012-Present) Welcome to Care-a-lot ( pilots October 9 2013)(June 2 2014-April 2 2016) The Show got on Rare TvKids On TvKids Their were 4 pilot episodes The Emerald Brigde Jealous Tea Sad About You and Lazy Susan No More aired until August 2 2014 it was Called when the bear is away Pinky Dinky Doo (August 31 2012-March 19 2016) Season 2 got off in March 12 2017 The Busy World of Richard Scarry (August 9 2013-March 13 2016) it got On Rare TvKids and is getting off that on November 3 2017 Busytown Mysteries (December 13 2013-June 19 2016) Got on Rare TvKids on TvKids the Pilot Aired December 13 2013 But No more Aried Until June 3 2014 new episodes came out October 2017 and a Season 3 is coming soon Jay Jay the Jet Plane (August 21 2014-April 30 2016) the show got on Rare TvKids the Full Jay Jay the Jet Plane model Pilot episodes aired April 30 2016 Ooh Aah and You (July 25 2015-October 1 2015) the show got on Rare TvKids the Seasons are based on the Voices the show has 3 Seasons TvKids Made each episode 5 minutes instead 2 the Show will Most of the time will have 4 episodes as shorts The Garfield Show (First Pilot August 31 2012-September 2 2012)(September 18 2012-June 23 2014) in June 2014 TvKids added a toy version scene for season 1 in between the episodes TvKids Originals The Jonah and Kadazja Show (April 22 2010-present) The Scout and Violet Show (October 2 2012-present) The Shy Guy Show (March 22 2014-October 30 2017) The Truck Show (August 20 2014-December 28 2017) Garfield (May 21 2015-June 29 2018) Snoopy and Friends (November 28 2015-present) Pink Cat's Safety Show (February 10 2016-present) Garfield Instructions (December 1 2016-Present) Cooking Disasters (April 29 2017-Present) Nana's Daycare Center (April 30 2017-Present) Squishy Puppets (May 1 2017-Present) Imaginary Movers (May 2 2017-Present) Kidsittie (May 18 2017-Present) Clover Corner (May 20 2017-Present) The Crumpets (May 25 2017-Present) Fairytale Land (October 27 2017-Present) Jigsaw (Toys in the Playroom) (November 2 2017) Gulliver The Cat (November 20 2017) Honeybee (Pilot October 23 2015)-(September 23 2017) Peter the Parrot (Pilot April 15 2016-May 2 2016)-(June 30 2017) The Ladybug Show (October 19 2017) Birds in the Jungle (July 23 2017) Tomcat (November 1 2017) Shows that are not by Jonah Brown Me BoBoiBoy (March 2014) BoBoiBoy Galaxy: Episodes 1-5 (December 2016) BoBoiBoy Galaxy: Episode 6 (January 2017) BoBoiBoy Galaxy: Episodes 7 & 8 (March 2017) BoBoiBoy Galaxy: Episode 9 (May 2017) BoBoiBoy Galaxy: Episodes 10-13 (June 2017) BoBoiBoy Galaxy: Episodes 14-18 (November 2017) Special Commercials Superroother Category:Fan Made TV Channels Category:Snoopy and Friends Category:Birds in the Jungle Category:The Shy Guy Show Category:Squishy Puppets Category:Kidsittie Category:Clover Corner Category:Imaginary Movers Category:Cooking Disasters Category:Jigsaw Category:The Truck Show Category:The All-Around Channel Tv Shows Airdates Category:Fairytale Land Category:Nana's Daycare Category:The Crumpets (TvKids Version) Category:Block City Category:The Jonah and Kadazja Show Category:Peter Parrot Category:The Ladybug Show Category:Honeybee Category:Tomcat Category:Gulliver The Cat